This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid miniature rose. The plant is of a dwarf, bushy growth habit suitable for growing outdoor for garden decoration and also for producing cut flowers. It has as its seed parent the variety known as `Rise `n` Shine` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,231) and as its pollen parent the variety known as `Laguna` (unpatented). The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Benfig`.